I Hate You Cuz I Love You
by Tenny-Tomboy
Summary: Did I ever mention that my two best friends and I are vampires watching out for vampire-hunters? (NejiTen, ShikaTema & Narusaku. Minor KibaHina & SaiIno) (Rated for language, some (minor) sexual behaviour & some blood)
1. Chapter 1: TenTen's POV

_**Hey peoples! I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on my Konoha High School fic, but this idea was bugging me and wouldn't get outta my head before I wrote it down! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!**_

**Title:**** I Hate You Cuz I Love You**

**Genres:**** Romance & Drama**

**Couples:**** NejiTen, ShikaTema & NaruSaku (Slight KibaHina & SaiIno) **

**Summary:**** We are three normal seventeen-year-old girls in a normal world living a normal life in a normal high school…**

**Okay, okay, that's a complete and utter lie. We are three far from normal girls in a far from normal world and are living a complete opposite of a normal life and go to a really weird school.**

**Oh, and did I mention that my two best friends and I are vampires watching out for vampire-hunters? **

**TenTen's POV**

I gawked at the building in front of me. This was supposed to be a dorm-apartment-building-thingy? Tch, yeah right! It looked like a freakin apartment building!

… Okay, maybe I should explain a little and introduce myself so you're not completely lost…

I'm TenTen. I'm seventeen years old and have brown hair that I keep in a braided bun and my side-bangs frame my face. I have chocolate brown eyes and I'm short… and I mean SHORT! I'm five foot NOTHING! Yep, that's me. I'm also a tomboy and don't really care what people think of me. I have a perfect hour glass figure and a lot of people say I'm pretty and/or hot (not to brag or anything).

I have two best friends, Sakura Haruno and Temari No Sabaku. We do everything together and have been best friends since we met, and that was when we were two years old!

Oh, and did I mention that my two best friends and I are vampires? No? Well, we are!

There are a few myths about vampires that I should clear up, right from the start.

**Myth #1:**** Vampires are waxy and pale **– That is totally untrue. Take me, for example: TenTen. My skin is a bit tan, but normal. With my long brown hair, normal lips, and sweat pants, I appear to be a perfectly normal seventeen-year-old girl. I hope.

**Myth #2:**** Vampires drink blood **– Um, ew? Okay, yes, there are _some_ of us who hunt small wild animals for this purpose. But there's a drink for vampires called _Ninju_, a refreshing blood substitute drink that comes in these adorable frosted cups with rounded lids, like _Frappuccinos_. _Ninju _was invented by a genius vampire who was grossed out by hunting.

**Myth #3:**** Vampires sleep in coffins **– No way. I sleep in my white canopy bed, high above the streets of Manhattan. Of course, now that my best friends and I are moving to Eterna City, I'll no longer be able to see skyscrapers from my pillow, but I guess I'll see the ocean instead. Not a bad trade-off, and much better than staring up at the velvet lining of some creepy coffin.

**Myth #4:**** Vampires turn into bats **– All right… this is, well… this actually seems to be the case. It's how we're meant to hunt (if we have to) or hide from the prying eyes of non-vampires or hide from (the scariest thing for us vampires) VAMPIRE-HUNTERS!

**Myth #5:**** We burn up in the sun** – Okay, okay… this is true… Well, I guess not _exactly_ true, it's more like we get really bad sunburn that hurts. A lot. Trust me, I got that sunburn before, and I NEVER wanna get sunburnt again! But – BUT – if we use SPF 75, we won't get burnt!

So, yeah… I'm finally in Eterna City and I'm staring up at the building where all the school dorms are. I averted my gaze from the five storey building and to the other five storey building that is the new school I'm starting at in two days. Eternalia High School. (Or EHS for short) I looked back to the school dorm building and started to walk inside, dragging my luggage with me.

I stopped in the little hall between the two glass doors. I steadied my bags so they wouldn't fall over and put my hand in my purse, pulled out a piece of paper with numbers on them, punched the numbers in on the code-box-thingy, and waited for the door to open. When the door finally opened I stepped inside the lobby, dragging my stuff along with me. Sakura and Temari were already in their dorm rooms… Tch, jerks, don't have the heart to wait for me…

Anyways. So, I walked over to the elevator, pressed the upward button, walked in when the doors opened, and, finally, pressed the button to the top floor (in other words: floor five). I sighed and leaned against the elevator wall or mirror or mirror wall or whatever you wanna call a wall that's covered in a mirror. I listened to the lame elevator music that's always on in most elevators and waited for the doors to open and let me out.

When I heard the high pitched _ding _of the elevator, I took my sweet time walking out and through the hallways. I looked at the piece of paper again. 'Room 513'. So, I started looking for room 513.

509… 511… 513! (In case you're confused, I'm only looking on one side of the hallways. So, I'm looking at the side with all the odd numbered rooms, since 513 is a odd number.)

I took out my card and pulled it through the thingy on the door, you know the thing where you're supposed to your room card in, like a key in a key hole…

Anyways, moving on. I opened the door and stepped inside, pulling my bags with me. I gently closed the door after me, and left my bags – except my purse with my valuables in – by the door.

_I wonder if my roommates are here yet… _I thought to myself as I slowly made my way towards the open door to my – and my roommates' – room.

I stopped in the doorway to the room. I just stood there with my eyebrows raised and my mouth hanging slightly open.

There were six beds in the big room. I know! Usually there are only four or something like that! That means I'll have five roomies.

But that wasn't what surprised me. There were three _boys _in the room. BOYS! Is that even allowed? To mix boys _and _girls in one dorm? Last time I checked, it wasn't.

I leaned on the door frame with my arms crossed as I started to wonder if I got the wrong room number. But that wasn't possible; my room card opened the door!

The guys looked at me.

"Some girl got in." I heard a lazy voice say. The voice – from what I could gather – came from a guy lying on a bed with his hands behind his head. The guy had dark brown hair and eyes. His hair was held up in a high ponytail that looked like a pineapple. His new name is Pineapple Head! (At least until I figure out his real name)

"How'd you get in?" Another guy asked in an emotionless tone. It was a guy who was sitting on the bed closest to the wall, and farthest from the window – next to the bed Pineapple Head was using. He had brown hair and light violet eyes. His hair was held in a low ponytail and it went a little further than the middle of his back. His new name is Ice-Cube 'cuz of his emotionless tone, till I find out his real name that is.

I raised one eyebrow before I pulled out my key-card from my purse and dangled it in front of my face.

"Wow! You stole it from !" A hyperactive boy said. He was standing against the wall in between the two other guys. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was short and messy. I guess I'll call him Hyperactive Lunatic, since he seems like the dumb one out of the three.

"Uhhhh, no actually, gave it to me.." I spoke for the first time, glad my voice was steady. The guys' eyebrows shot up in an questioning look.

"What?! Do you think I wanna sleep in the same room as three _guys_?!" I said, emphasizing the last word. "You know, if you think I'm lying, you might as well go ask yourselves!"

"Okey! We believe you!" Hyperactive Lunatic said, holding his hands up as to say 'I surrender'.

I rolled my eyes and went to get my luggage. I had a feeling this was going to be a long and interesting year.

_**Okay, so there's the first chapter! In case you were wondering **__**Kato**__** is **__**Shizune's**__** last name, so **__** is **__**Shizune**__**. Please review and tell me if you like it, and if you want me to continue! **_ __


	2. Chapter 2: Temari's POV

_**Hey people (if there are any...)! So, this is the second chapter! I'm sorry for any OOC-ness, but that's just how the story is… Hope you enjoy…**_

**Temari's POV**

"Yes! I'm finally done!" I chirped. I had just finished some paperwork for a part-time job. The manager said they needed mature people; people who don't goof around. I goof around some times, but outta Sakura, TenTen and I, I'm the most mature one, Sakura's the most childish one, and TenTen… is, well… TenTen!

Maybe I should introduce myself! My name's Temari No Sabaku, but my friends call me Tem or Tema. I'm seventeen and looking for a part-time job. I have sandy blonde hair that reaches my lower back. I'm the same height as TenTen; so five foot nothing… (I'm blaming you, TenTen!) My eye colour is turquoise and my hair is up in a messy bun. I'm also a vampire, just so ya know!

I was sitting on the side of a fountain full of knee high water. I stood up with my ten pages full of writing in hand and turned to retrieve my purse. Then I heard fast footsteps close by. I turned around to see a blonde with messy hair and blue eyes running from a brunet with messy hair and brown eyes.

And the blonde had his head turned backwards. So in other words; he didn't see that he was gonna run into me.

Of course I could've used some of my vampire speed and easily dodged the running blonde, but there were too many witnesses.

My eyes widened as the blonde bumped into me, sending me over the edge of the fountain. And, because the water was knee high, my whole body went under. I quickly got my head over the water surface. Still sitting in the water, I looked up at five boys. Three of them matched TenTen's description of her roommates. I think she named the blonde one Hyperactive Lunatic, the guy with a high ponytail Pineapple Head, and the guy with long hair Ice-Cube.

I studied the boys' facial expressions (for no apparent reason). Hyperactive Lunatic's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. The other brunet with messy hair had the same facial expression as Hyperactive Lunatic. Ice-Cube's were slightly wide, but other than that, his face remained emotionless. There was a guy with black strait hair who was just staring at me. Then there was Pineapple Head. He was looking at me with slightly wide eyes, but other than that, his face was full of laziness… humph, lazy ass…

The first one to snap out of it was Ice-Cube. "Sorry, these two idiots were fooling around." He said, referring to Hyperactive Lunatic and the brunet with messy hair.

I rolled my eyes but stopped when I remembered my paperwork. That had been in my arms when Hyperactive Lunatic knocked me over. That had taken the fall with me. That was probably completely ruined by the water.

My eyes widened and I quickly spun around. I gathered my ten pages that were now soaked in water. I heard a lazy mumble that sounded something like, "Well, that's for sure gone."

I stood up slowly and spun around to face them. The two goofballs cringed under my stare -cough-glare-cough-. I stopped glaring when I heard heavy footsteps walk up to us. I turned to the place where the footsteps were coming from, only to meet the gaze of the person who would've been my boss.

"Temari!" My would've-soon-to-be-boss said. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I was going to tell him why I was soaked to the bone and standing in a fountain full of knee high water, but he interrupted me. "I cannot have so un-mature people in my business! I am not hiring you!"

My eyes widened. "B-but I have a good reason!" I said, and it _was _true.

"No buts!" He said turning to leave.

"You can't do this to me! I really need that job!" I started to protest but my would've-been-boss had already walked away.

I heard a "Damn!" and an "Ouch!" from the boys.

I spun around to face them. "I really needed that job!" I half yelled at them before flinging my wet papers at the blonde. I stepped over the edge of the fountain – soaking wet, if I may add – and retrieved my purse. I flung it over my shoulder.

"Look, we're sorry, okay?" Pineapple Head said in a lazy tone.

"If it'll make you feel better, my sister owns a vet and is looking for employees, I could get her to hire you if you want to…?" The brunet half asked un-certainly. I was about to decline when my phone rang. I fished out my phone from my purse and looked at the caller ID. It was my dad. I quickly pressed the button to answer the call, not wanting to keep my very strict dad waiting.

You see, even if _you're _a vampire, doesn't mean your family has to be. Also, it's not like Twilight where you have to be bitten to become a vampire. It's just the way you're born. You might be a vampire when you're born, or you might just be a normal human. Oh and you stop aging when you turn eighteen…

My family is human – except for me of course. I have two brothers and a very strict father. My mom… well, she died when I was five, giving birth to my youngest brother.

"H-hi father!" I said, trying to calm down my quivering voice.

"Temari…" My father 'greeted' me. Pfft, hardly a greeting if you ask me. Not even a small 'hello'! Well, that's just who he is. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about my brothers and I…

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Do you have a job yet?" My father questioned me. I froze, my mouth open, eyes wide. I mentally cursed. I could _feel _the weird stares I was getting from the boys. They were probably thinking something like 'Isn't she talking to her dad? She did call him father, then why is she acting like she's afraid of him?'.

"… Of course I have a job!" I lied.

"I'm coming in a week to see what job you have gotten yourself, and it better be a well-paid one!" My father's gruff voice said from the other end of the line.

"W-what?!" I said, surprised. But quickly caught myself, and trying to stable my voice, I said, "Of course! No problem!"

Then my so-called dad hung up without even a 'bye' or 'see you soon'. I turned to the boys after shoving my phone in my purse again.

"Fine! I'll take the damn job!" I huffed out to the brunet who had offered me the job.

"Great! It'll help my sister anyway! My name's Kiba Inuzuka by the way!" The brunet with messy hair said. Kiba elbowed Hyperactive Lunatic in the ribs as if to say 'introduce yourself idiot'.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Hyperactive Lunatic said quickly.

"Neji Hyuuga." Ice-Cube said with no emotion in his voice.

"Sai." The guy with black hair said with a – creepy – smile plastered on his face.

"Troublesome… Shikamaru Nara…" Pineapple Head said… humph, he's still a lazy ass!

I sighed. "Temari No Sabaku."

Suddenly I felt a weight on my back and giggling. I sighed again. I knew who this was. Sakura.

"Soooooo, Tema you get your job?" She asked. Didn't she notice how wet I was? I was frickin soaking, but she was still on my back, un-fazed.

"I got a job, but not the one I wanted." I said. Sakura finally got off my back and stood there in all her four foot eight glory. Yep, Saki (that's Sakura's nickname by the way) is seventeen but only four foot eight.

"Why is that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "And why are you all wet?"

I decided to ignore the first question – too long story. "Oh you know, I just decided to take a swim in the fountain." I said sarcastically. Saki rolled her eyes at me.

"So, how was your swim?" She asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hey, you're really short!" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Dude…" I started. "Bad move… If I were you, I would start running."

Naruto looked at me questioningly, then looked at Saki. Who was fuming. She _hated _when people called her short.

_THUMP!_

Sakura had hit Naruto upside the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as he started chasing Saki around the fountain.

"Wow… They're both so childish, it's like they're meant for each other!" Kiba joked. I giggled and the boys snickered.

Suddenly Saki bumped into a buff man a few feet away from us and fell onto the ground. I stopped giggling and the boys stopped snickering and joking. We all turned to watch the scene in front of us.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, little girl!" The buff man said, crossing his arms.

Saki stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her pants. "_Little girl_?" She said, all childishness gone from her voice. "Tch, I bet I could take you on in a fight!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" The buff guy snarled. He threw a punch at Sakura's face. Right before his fist could come in contact with her pretty little face, she caught his fist. I could almost imagine the surprised looks everyone that was watching had on their face. I just smirked. I knew there was no chance in hell that guy – no matter how buff and strong he was – could take on Sakura.

Okay, maybe I should do some more explaining. Some vampires have their own power, like Sakura, TenTen, and I do.

Sakura has _two _powers in fact (well so do I, actually). Saki has super strength. TenTen and I might be strong – you know, with our vampire strength and all? – but we could _never _win in a hand-to-hand combat against Saki. She can also push someone without physical contact, almost like gravity. Only it's not gravity, since she can't _lift _anyone without physical contact, only push someone away without physical contact, or hold someone down so they can't get up – you know what I mean.

TenTen can see the future, past and present of _anyone_. She doesn't even have to know or see the person. But there's a downside to it. When she sleeps, it's like she's there watching the person's past, future or present. But the worst thing is, she can feel whatever pain they're feeling, but can't do anything about it. Say, if the person got stabbed in the stomach, TenTen would _feel _it in her 'dream', but wouldn't be able to do anything about it. TenTen will sometimes wake up screaming because of some pain someone else was feeling in her so-called 'dream'. And another bad part about her power: she never gets used to the pain she might feel.

I also have two powers like Saki. I feel people's emotions and pain. Which kinda sucks cuz if someone has _any _type of pain around me, I can feel it. I've gotten a bit used to it, I try to block it all out (but I kinda fail at it). My second power is that I can inflict emotion to the people in the same room as me. I've almost never really used this power, unless someone is really sad (cuz then of course I can feel their sadness).

I really don't like my first power. I hate being able to feel others pain and emotions. I usually try to focus on the happy emotions around me, but that's really difficult, since I can feel any emotions within a one mile radius. It sucks.

So, that means I could feel the surprise of the boys and anyone who was watching.

I could also feel the fear slowly building up in the buff man's chest. Then he quickly composed himself and tried to punch Saki with his other free hand. Saki ducked and kicked his feet from under him, making the man fall on his back. Saki then sat on top of his chest. And I could tell she was using some of her second power to hold him down.

"Looks like this little girl beat you." She said with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Now I could clearly feel the fear the buff man was feeling.

But… there were three people watching that weren't quite that surprised – well actually they _were_ really surprised, but for some reason there was _way_ more confusion in these three people's feelings. I looked around trying to pin-point these emotions to someone, but there were too many people and emotions there.

But what scared me the most was that the only reason they would be that confused, was if they were thinking deeply about something, something that had to do with the scene right here in front of everyone.

The only reason I could think of would be if these three people were vampire-hunters.

_**Dun dunn dunnnnnn! Anyways, **__**should I continue this fanfic? Did you like it **_**at all**_**? Please review and tell me!**___


End file.
